The proposed Gordon Conference is the fifth in a series dealing with the bacterial cell surface structures; e.g., cytoplasmic membranes, peptidoglycan walls, outer membranes, flagella, capsules, pili, etc. This area of research is based on multidisciplinary approaches. Thus we need the interaction of workers with morphological, physiological, biochemical, physiochemical, and genetic expertise and Gordon Conference is an ideal setting to bring together scientists of these diverse disciplines. The structure and function of cell surface components are of fundamental significance in microbiology and cell biology in general. Recent studies indicate that chemically identifiable cell surface components play essential roles in the process of infection of host animals and plants by symbiotic and pathogenic bacteria. The topics covered by this conference are very much relevant to these areas of microbiology. Since the success of the conference depends on the attendance of many invited foreign speakers, a request is made to supplement the travel and subsistence funds for those participants who will not be able to obtain necessary funds from other sources.